A multiple picture-holder of this type is known to the prior art from U.S. Pat. No. 4 706 397. The single-frame mounts can be joined together to form compositions of various geometric shape in two perpendicular directions. Each mount provided with a rectangular window can be adjusted to accommodate a portrait or landscape style photo. Two adjacent mounts in combination will rest in undisplaced position relative to each other, i.e. their corresponding centerlines run along the same axis.
The stimulus to the present invention was provided by a dissatisfaction with the combinations permitted by the system according to the U.S. patent. This led to the problem on which the invention is based, namely to elaborate the mounts with the simplest means possible and in such a way that at least two different mount sizes for different standard photo formats could be combined as variously as possible, i.e. including with displaced centerlines. In the past this has seemed impossible, because, for example, the lengths: 13-15-18-25 cm of standard photo formats 9.times.13, 10.times.15, 13.times.18, 18.times.25 cm had divergent ratios: 0.86-0.83-0.72 and the corresponding photo widths: 9-10-13-18 cm represent a further arbitrariness of ratio.
In various countries the standard photo sizes have whole-number values in inches. This results in the following conversion: EQU size 4.times.6"=10.16.times.15.24 cm; EQU size 5.times.7"=12.7.times.17.78 cm; EQU size 8.times.10"=20.32.times.25.4 cm.
It can be seen here that the lengths (underlined), and thus their mutual ratios, i.e. the ratio of each length to the next larger length, approximate the standard metric sizes of 10.times.15; 13.times.20, and 18.times.25 cm.
The problem indicated above was solved in the present invention in that the mutual ratio(s) of the side lengths of different sizes, each dimensioned for a different one of the standard photo sizes of 9.times.13-10.times.15-13.times.20-18.times.25 cm and 4.times.6-5.times.7-8.times.10", differ(s) from the mutual ratio(s) of the lengths of the corresponding standard photos by an amount such that for each of the mounts there is an equally large whole-number division value X (module) contained in their side lengths; in that the value of each mutual separating distance from center to center of a plurality per mount side of successively positioned click-in attachment fixtures contains the distribution value in whole-number fashion; and in that the specified ratio differences of the variously large mounts are equalized by dimensioning the widths of the frame element crossbars surrounding the window, or the widths of the picture rims covered by the frame elements, so as to accommodate this difference.
These measures achieved what appeared to be logically impossible: namely joining the different mount sizes, despite the differences in the mutual ratios of the corresponding standard photo sizes, into a common system of combinations--a system that additionally has the advantage of permitting the axially displaced mounting of equal and unequal mount sizes.
This principle of combination will be explained in detail below on the basis of the enclosed figures.
A further invention complex which also relates to a multiple picture-holder of the type defined above and which is also of significance rests in the fact that the click-in attachment fixtures on the backplates have a functionally symmetrical design with respect to the two directions determined by the side mount edges, such that the connecting clips furnished with matching fixtures can be successfully attached in either direction to the click-in attachment fixtures of the backplate.
This results in several unusual advantages.
The click-in attachment fixtures positioned in the mount corners are usable both for horizontal and for vertical mounting, thereby increasing the possibility of combinations. In addition, increased surface area is made available for the click-in attachment fixtures or for the catch devices of any click-in attachment fixture. This permits a relatively flat, elegant design, despite a soft but secure insertion. Unneeded spare clips can be placed out of sight behind the mounts and need not be stored elsewhere, running the risk of not be being found. As an alternative to cord-like hanging elements, the connecting clips can be positioned, when so desired, for use as suspension elements.
Further partly unusual invention features will be dealt with in detail below on the basis of the diagram discription.
The diagram shows invention embodiments. The figures show: